


Unwilling

by blackrapture1990



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Series, Rape, Wincest - Freeform, dark!Sam, hurt!Dean, one sided wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrapture1990/pseuds/blackrapture1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean made it clear he doesn't want Sam, not like that. Sam doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwilling

When Sam finally broke down and admitted to Dean that he wanted him, wanted to show him how much he really loved his older brother, Dean had reacted pretty much how he had expected. A series of protest, a long ass lecture about how they’re brothers and that it’s wrong and sick. Sam had told Dean he didn’t care about that, love was love and tried to kiss his brother. He earned a black eye for that. For months after that he tried everything to get Dean to put out, he tried romance, he tried getting Dean drunk, hell he even tried being rough, thinking maybe Dean got off on that, but, each try was a failure one after another. Dean didn’t want him like that, it was that simple, but Sam was getting tired of caring what Dean wanted.

Three days, Sam had three days before he left for Stanford he figured he was completely screwed, no way would he be able to fuck Dean now, not a chance in Hell, at least that’s what he had thought. Sam had done the research and found the drug Versed online, had read what it was used for, the person under the affects of the drug would remain awake, coherient, compliant, placid, chattery, and the best part, after the drug wore off the subject wouldn’t remember a thing. It was perfect. So, sam had broken into a clinic and had stolen a vial, needle and syringe and snuck it back to the motel and waited.  
The next day Dad left on a hunt, said he’d be gone for a couple of day, this was going to be Sam’s only chance. Sam passed Dean a glass of water, first thing on his to do list was make sure there was no alcohol in the motel and watched his brother’s throat work, swallowing down the cool clear liquid imagined that throat working around his hard cock, how pretty those lips would look smeared with cum. “Dean?” Sam said softly, “I was wondering…”  
“we’re not fucking.”  
Sam flinched and reached into his pocket, fingers curling around the plastic syringe. “I know, I was just gonna ask you if you wanted a massage? You seem tense.”  
Dean scoffed; “My little brother wants to stick his cock up my ass and fuck me like he owns me.” Dean took another drink of water. “if you were me you’d be pretty damn tense to.”   
“No..” Sam started to protest, wanted to tell Dean it wasn’t like that, and stopped, because it was like that, he was going to force Dean and he didn’t care that Dean had said no again and again, he wanted his brother, and he was going to have him and the drug in his pocket was going to ensure him of that.

Dean watched Sam carefully. “Just a massage.” Sam had to bite back a moan when Dean pulled his shirt off tossing it onto the floor. “You get near my ass and I will shave your head.”  
“Yeah, sure I promise Dean.”  
Dean laid down on his stomach across the mattress, pulling the white cotton pillow to his head and nodded. Sam took off his shoes and climbed up on the bed and straddled Dean’s back and got to work slowly rubbing at the muscles and kneading knots out.

“Oh, fuck, Sammy…”

Sam smiled. “Feel good?”

Dean let out a breathy; “Yeah..” and shivered when Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s neck. “Sam, I said-“  
“Do you trust me?” Sam asked softly, summoning his best ‘I’m a poor mistreated puppy please pet me’ look, and locked his eyes with Dean’s.  
Dean sighed in defeat. “You know I do Sammy…”  
“Then close your eyes and let me take care of you.”   
Sam saw the hesitation, Dean’s hunter instincts warning him of danger, but Sam knew those defenses would be dropped for him and as expected Dean slumped down on the bed. “Just a massage, you promised…”

Sam grinned and reached into his pocket. “I know baby, don’t worry gonna make you feel good.” A quick movement of his fingers and the cap was off and he held up the syringe, needle glistening in the light from the lamp. ‘Soon Dean…’

Gently, Sam rubbed his hand over his brother’s skin, waiting for the tension to leave his body, and when Dean made a noise that sounded almost like a snore Sam took his chance. A quick kiss on his brothers shoulder and Sam drove the needle into Dean’s neck.  
Dean’s body went rigid under him and he screamed, gasping in pain, panic, and confusion evident as his head snapped around, betrayed eyes locking on his baby brother’s and Sam pushed the plunger down. Sam felt his cock twitch when Dean whimpered.

“Shh..just let it happen Dean.” Sam said, low and soothing, watching the drug take effect.

“W-what did you…do…to…me?” Dean’s eyes were clouded over and his voice sounded funny and after a couple of seconds he went limp. “Sammy…Sammy what are you…feel funny…”

Sam climbed off his brother and stripped his own cloths off and gently turned Dean over. “Just a little something to relax you, you’re okay, I promise.”

Dean smiled lazily. “Oh…okay…how come you’re naked Sammy?”

Sam grinned and laid down beside Dean and kissed his brother’s lips. “That’s it baby, want you to be good for me now. You love me right?” he asked, petting Dean’s hair lovingly.

“Mhm…”

 

“I’m going to fuck you Dean.”

Dean shook his head “Please…please don’t do this…” he begged, and Sam silenced him with another kiss. “I want this Dean, and you are gonna give it to me.” Sam kissed down Dean’s neck and bare chest, flicking his tongue over Dean’s nipples. “Don’t want this Sammy…please…”

Sam was getting pissed but he tried to keep his voice soothing. “Gonna make you feel so good baby, teach you to love this…” Dean moaned, nothing of pleasure in the noise and it was making Sam want him more. “Easy Dean.” Sam unbuttoned his brother’s pants and pulled down the zipper. “Don’t fight, just enjoy it, you’re allowed to enjoy this, I want you to enjoy this baby.” Sam felt Dean try to pull away as Sam took his cock out kissing the head and started sucking lightly and oh, God, he was doing it, he was sucking his big brother’s cock and soon, soon Dean would beg, Sam could already hear him; ‘Please, oh fuck, please baby boy want you to fuck me with your fingers, stretch me wide then fuck me till I scream.’, or something just as filthy.

“S-S-stop…”

Sam ignored his brother’s pleas, biting down on the sensitive skin and slapped Dean thigh hard enough he made the older man buck thrusting involuntarily deeper down Sam’s throat and Sam sucked as hard as he could bobbing his head up and down slowly like he was savoring the taste of Dean’s skin. Sam had to give Dean credit, even under the effects of the drug Dean was still fighting him as best as he could, trying to get him off, but Sam held on like his life depended on it, at least he did until Dean grabbed his hair and yanked Sam off hard and Sam screamed feeling his hair get ripped out of his scalp and before he realized he had done it he slapped Dean hard across the face.

“Just shut the fuck up!” Sam snarled grabbing Dean’s jaw and yanking his head up looking into Dean’s terror filled eyes. “One more fucking sound and I will gag you and tie you up.” It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise.

Silent tears fell down Dean’s cheeks as Sam pulled his jeans off and flipped him over onto his stomach, biting and sucking bruises on his neck and back. “Don’t got time to prep you but the drug should help with the pain.” Sam said apologetically, gripping Dean’s ass and kneading it roughly and earning a moan amongst Dean’s shaken sobs. Sam pulled Dean up and rubbed his cock against his hole, slapping his ass when he tried to pull away again. “Be a good slut for your brother Dean…”

Despite the fact Sam tried to be gentle and easy pushing into his brother’s unpreped hole made Dean scream nothing but pain in his voice, pain. “There you go baby, so fucking tight…” Sam crooned “Shh.. gonna feel so fucking good in a minute you’re gonna love this..” Sam promised, sinking his teeth into Dean’s neck right where he had injected the drug, making Dean whimper.

“Fuck baby, sound so fucking hot…” The youngest Winchester thrusted his hips hard and brutal, wanting to claim and dominate no longer caring if he hurt his brother just wanted to draw out all the pretty noises that he could, he never figured Dean for a screamer, but holy fucking shit, Sam grabbed the remote and clicked the TV on to MTV letting the music drown out the sobs and pleads for mercy fall on deaf ears.

“C’mon slut…” Sam growled slapping Dean’s abused ass leaving a bright red hand print, “move, know you’re enjoying taking your brother’s cock, feels so fucking good doesn’t it?” Beg, c’mon baby, wanna hear you say how good I make you feel come on…

Sam grabbed Dean’s hips roughly fingers pressing hard enough to leave bruises and slammed against Dean’s prostate hard and fast making Dean moan and tighten up and finally, finally, Sam felt his brother push back onto him and heard Dean say his name almost softer then a whisper.

Sam groaned, burying his cock deep in Dean’s ass, reaching around the older man and palmed his cock. “That’s it Dean just let go…”Sam turned Dean’s head to kiss him, show him that he was proud and Dean screamed in his face sobbing and broken;“Oh God, Sam, stop oh fuck please please!”

Sam yanked Dean’s head back roughly by his hair and grabbed his boxers off the floor stuffing them into Dean’s mouth telling him to shut the fuck up and pinning his arms behind his back. Sam looked down at the syringe seeing if he could give Dean another quick dose the drug was wearing off and fuck, Sam needed to cum so fucking bad but he couldn’t risk overdosing Dean…”Fuck, just fucking hold still!” Sam shouted slamming into Dean mercilessly ignoring streams of red that were dripping down his brother’s thighs.

Dean sobbed into the gag and Sam licked the tears off his face and stroked his brother’s half hard cock. “God you feel so good Dean, gonna come for me aren’t you?” Sam pumped his fist faster around Dean thumb teasing circles around the head until Dean’s cock was dripping precum and when Sam bit down on his shoulder sucking slow and hard pulling blood to the surface of his skin Dean bucked hard, hips shaking and came all over the bed and Sam’s hand with a muffled breathy moan.

“Good boy Dean, so fucking good…” Sam praised pulling out and chuckled when Dean sighed with relief despite the fact he was still crying and shaking. “Oh baby, we’re not done yet.” Sam told him taking the gag out. “You still have to finish me off.”  
Dean swallowed, face flushed, breath coming in short gasps; “P-pl-please..please, n-n-no muh-m-more..” he begged, thrashing when Sam tied his arms with his shirt and burying his face when Sam got up standing in front of him. “Hold your head up Dean.” Sam ordered yanking it up when he didn’t comply fast enough, and rubbed the head of his cock over Dean’s lips smearing his lips with precum. He had been right, Dean did look fucking gorgeous with cum on those lips

“Beg for it..” Sam told him, “Beg and suck me and then it’s all over.”

“C-ch-chris-sto…” Dean chocked out.

Sam snarled prying Dean’s mouth open and thrusted hard into Dean’s mouth slamming into the back of his throat making the older man gag. “Not fucking possessed you fucking idiot.” Sam growled holding Dean’s head down fingers wrapped in his blonde hair his knuckles white. “Fucking suck, put those pretty cock sucking lips to work bet you’re a fucking natural.” Dean whimpered and Sam grabbed each side of his face pushing his cheeks together and thrusting his hips. “Oh, God, that’s it baby, just like that, you’re doing so goo~..” Sam’s words were cut off when Dean bit down on his length, making Sam scream and back hand his brother. “Gonna knock out your fucking teeth you stupid fucking slut!” He shouted grabbing Dean’s head and pushing his cock back in thrusting hard making Dean gag tears falling freely before he came down Dean’s throat with a low moan.  
The sound of the hammer on a gun being pulled back beside his head made him freeze and very slowly Sam turned his head and looked down the barrel of his father’s gun.

Sam’s face exploded with pain when John’s fist connected with it and before he knew it he was against the wall a hand tight around his throat and a voice snarling, demanding to know ‘what the fuck was he doing?’ ringing in his ear. Sam shook his head trying to clear the confusion away. “I…I was..Dad, I love him, I’m in love with Dean…” Sam cried out when his father’s fingers threaded and yanked hard on his hair puling him forward. “Love!?” John screamed pointing to Dean never taking the gun off of him. “Fucking look at what you’ve done to him Sam!” And Sam did, he finally looked at Dean and the sight made him want to puke. Dean was curled up in a ball, shaking, eyes blank and lifeless. Sam reached out for his brother “De~”

A hard punch to the side of Sam’s face sent him sprawling to the floor. “You fucking touch hagain I’ll make you sorry you were ever born son.” John growled low at his youngest, Sam could barely hear him over the TV and he realized that’s how John had gotten in, he’d come back, most likely for a weapon or a book or something and now he knew everything, and oh, fuck, he had raped Dean and he didn’t..he still wanted …  
“Y-you should take him to the hospital” Sam said voice shaking. “I’m going to leave, I won’t ever come back or bother either of you again.” He promised, swallowing hard eyes locked on Dean’s naked trembling form and Sam felt his cock twitch with desire…  
An hour later Sam Winchester boarded a Greyhound bus bound for Palo Alto California. Almost seven years, a dead girlfriend, a dead father, and a crossroad deal later, Sam watched Dean doing research by candle light, hoping against hope to find some way to save himself from the Hellhounds and god he looked so fucking hot…  
Sam went into the other room and dug out a syringe full of clear liquid out of his duffle the same drug he’d used on Dean all those years ago, Jess had been studying to be a nurse and it had been so fucking easy to get it…

A moment later Sam came back into the room and put a comforting hand on his brother’s tense with stress shoulder. “Hey, Dean, how about a massage?”


End file.
